memechat_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Index
This page indexes the many different characters of Memechat Lore, starting with The Group in no particular order, then listing meme characters in descending importance. 'The Group' Addison The everyman, described by Patrick and Jay as "Comfort Food" Gabriel An enigmatic jack-of-all-trades with a love for knives, an opportunist and a pragmatist through-and-through. Gabriel has more stories than a tree has leaves, but he knows when and when not to open his mouth. Many people want to be around him. He exudes an aura of leadership. Kyle Master photographer, world traveler and notorious playboy. Kyle is the man Mister Rogers knew he could become. When he is not travelling to exotic locations and capturing their image in crystalline detail, he is promoting wholesomeness and supporting himself as an independent human. Perri A living meme. He has given up on life and now dedicates himself to collecting Vaporwave cassettes. He maintains an active presence on multiple Vaporwave Discord servers and exudes unwholesomeness from the very pores of his skin. Jaden A redbull-fueled paragon of masculinity. He has more Testosterone than you. His days consist solely of drinking dangerous amounts of redbull, relentlessly workout out, and studying like fucking crazy. Patrick His life is a blur of Overwatch, movies and sadness. Adolf Hitler was one of his past lives, and occasionally the mask slips, and his true anti-Semitic self shows, if even for just a moment. He tends to play it off as a joke and then change the subject. Alison Constantly cloaked in a shadow of mystery, this creature of the night only reveals herself sparsely and when the time is right. Her word is respected. Her ire is feared. Jay Jay is an interesting little creature, constantly covered in gallons of grease and yearning for Anime to be real. his SR is his only true obsession, that and finding his long-lost soulmate, Cash the Dog. Josh An Otaku through-and-through, nobody knows for sure whether or not Josh actually owns an Anime body pillow and is hiding it inside of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure lunchbox signed by Matthew Mercer. Jack Singlehandedly kickstarted the competitive CS:GO community. Has beaten Seagull in multiple Overwatch 1v1s. Won 782 solo-queue games in PUBG. Was on the dev team of Rocket League and programmed in a secret cheat code that allows him to play as the ball. Somebody stop this man. Meme Characters [[The Gunch|'The Gunch']] An unstoppable half-grinch vigilante dedicated to hunting down and destroying memes. This dude shifts between being a subject of worship among Memechat and their active arch-nemesis. God Absent Beter Present Mister Boca A ruthless, power-hungry warlord masquerading as a simple businessman. Mister Boca is the abusive, possessive adopted father of Pappy. He is the head of the Boca Bola foundation, a militarized political party. Funny Face Pappy A powerhouse of raw strength and memesa, Pappy has been encased within a metal statue and now prowls the night. He is constantly hunted by The Pappy Taskforce. Bigsquatch The Growler The Alt Squad Steven the Helicopter Pilot from Vegas Captain Daddy Category:Characters